The Last Gift
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: "Tanjoubi omedeto, Kiri-chan ..."/"Terimakasih, Shindou, kado terakhir yang sangat indah."/my second TakuRan fic. RnR maybe?


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven always belongs to Level-5.**

**Warning: AU, chara death, OOC, bad diction, typo, ada lagu nyasar, little bit Shounen-ai, dsb.**

**Pair: ShindouxKirino (or KirinoxShindou?)**

* * *

The Last Gift

.

.

Kirino, anak dengan _twintail_ di kedua sisi bawah kepalanya itu melangkah riang ke taman, hari ini ia akan menemui seseorang yang telah beberapa bulan tidak dijumpainya.

Sesampainya di sana, Kirino melihat seseorang berjaket hitam duduk membelakanginya, ragu-ragu ia menghampiri orang itu.

"_Ano _…. Shindou?"

Merasa dipanggil namanya, orang itu menoleh, ternyata benar dia Shindou, orang yang ingin dijumpai Kirino.

"Hai, Kirino, sudah lama ya." katanya seraya tersenyum.

Kirino tampak girang karena kembali bertemu dengan Shindou, sahabat terbaiknya. Anak itu pun segera duduk di sebelah Shindou, namun ketika mereka bertatapan, kening Kirino sedikit mengkerut.

"Shindou, _daijoubu desu ka_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" yang ditanya langsung terlihat kebingungan.

"_Ano _... wajahmu pucat, Shindou." ujar Kirino pelan.

"Oh …. _Iie, na-nandemonai_." kata anak berambut _wavy_ itu agak gugup.

"_Hontou ni_?" tanya Kirino sekali lagi.

"_Uhn. Daijoubuda._" jawab Shindou berusaha meyakinkan Kirino.

"_Sou ka_ …." Kirino pun tersenyum setelah yakin Shindou benar-benar "tidak apa-apa".

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang tentang pengalaman Shindou selama ia berada di luar negeri. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa jika ada pengalaman konyol yang diceritakan.

"Oh iya Shindou, bagaimana kabar ibumu? Beliau ikut denganmu kan?" tanya Kirino.

Shindou mengangguk dan menjawab, "Beliau baik-baik saja."

"Bagus kalau begitu." ucap Kirino.

Shindou hanya tersenyum kecil, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa pening menjalari kepalanya.

"Ukh …." rintihan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

Merasa mendengar sesuatu yang samar-samar, Kirino otomatis menoleh pada orang di sebelahnya, "Shindou? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"_Ng_ …." Shindou menggeleng pelan sembari memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit.

"Astaga! hidungmu berdarah!" seru Kirino. Ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dengan saputangan yang dibawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kirino, biar aku saja." kata Shindou sembari menahan tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kita ke rumah sakit ya?" Kirino terlihat panik.

"Tidak usah, Kirino, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Hanya mimisan biasa." elak Shindou.

"Kau yakin?" Kirino bertanya sembari menatap mata _hazel _Shindou.

"Iya, tidak usah khawatir." ucap Shindou.

"Baiklah …. Kita pulang ya? sudah mendung." Kata Kirino sambil melihat ke arah langit yang kelabu.

Shindou juga melihat ke atas, "Iya, ayo." balasnya.

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan taman itu tepat di saat hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dua anak itu berlari ke seberang jalan dan berteduh di emperan toko. Rambut dan baju mereka basah. Kirino melepas kedua kuncirannya sambil sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Dengan sigap, Shindou langsung memakaikan jaketnya pada Kirino

"Shindou …."

"Kamu kedinginan kan? Pakailah." sela Shindou, tersenyum.

"Tapi …. kamu juga kedinginan kan?" tanya Kirino.

Shindou menggeleng, padahal giginya gemeletuk menahan dingin, "Tidak kok, biasa saja …." katanya.

"_Arigatou _…." Kirino memendam kepalanya di bahu Shindou, kemudian ia memeluk sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Shindou berlari di antara derasnya hujan, ia baru saja mengantarkan Kirino pulang.

Begitu tiba di depan pagar rumahnya, seseorang yang dinaungi sebuah payung menghampiri dirinya.

"Takuto, kamu darimana saja? Kenapa kamu basah kuyup begini?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata ibu dari anak yang basah kuyup tersebut.

"_Go-gomenasai._" jawab Shindou sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

Wanita paruh baya itu pun menarik Shindou masuk, "Takuto, keadaanmu kan masih belum stabil, kenapa kau memaksakan diri?"

"_Gomenasai …._" sekali lagi Shindou hanya menjawab dengan permintaan maaf.

"Kau ini …. sekarang mandilah dengan air hangat, _Kaa-san_ menunggu di meja makan." perintahnya.

Shindou mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

_._

_._

_Krek_ ... Shindou menyalakan _shower_ air hangat, kakinya memasuki _bath tub_ namun ia tak melepas bajunya yang terlanjur basah kuyup itu. Sambil dihujani air hangat, Shindou berdiri menghadap dinding dan menahan berat tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

Shindou merenungi kejadian tadi saat ia bersama Kirino, ia menghela napas, 'Hampir saja Kirino tahu yang sebenarnya ….'

Shindou membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu kemudian melemparnya ke wastafel.

'Dia tidak boleh tahu apa-apa soal _hal ini_ ….' batin Shindou.

"Takuto …."

Samar-samar Shindou mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia pun menutup keran _shower_-nya, "_Hai,_ _Okaa-san_?" ia menyahut.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku sedang mengeringkan rambut, _Kaa-san_." jawab Shindou, berbohong tentunya.

"Baiklah, cepat ya!" kata ibunya.

Shindou pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas mengganti bajunya lalu turun ke ruang makan.

.

.

"Besok kamu harus _check-up_ ya." kata ibu saat Shindou sedang makan. Anak laki-laki beriris _hazel_ itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kenapa lesu begitu, kau sakit lagi?" tanya ibunya.

"_Ng._" Shindou hanya menjawab dengan gelengan, ia sudah selesai makan.

"Kalau sudah minum obatmu ya, Takuto, jangan dilupakan." pesan ibu sambil berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan putra satu-satunya tersebut di meja makan.

Shindou hanya menghela napas, obat-obatan berbentuk tablet yang tersedia di hadapannya ia masukkan kembali ke dalam _tube_ sebelum dia berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

Shindou berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli stiker bintang. Dia ingat, dia yang memasangnya bersama Kirino waktu mereka masih kecil dengan melompat-lompat di ranjangnya.

Pemilik rambut _wavy_ berwarna cokelat keabuan itu bangkit dan bersandar di dinding, kemudian diambilnya _frame_ berisi foto dirinya dan Kirino yang diambil ketika Kirino sedang bertamu ke rumahnya.

Jemari Shindou menelusuri pinggiran _frame _itu, 'Kirino …. Apa aku bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk melihat senyumanmu yang terakhir kali?' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba entah inisiatif darimana, Shindou menghampiri _grand _piano yang ada di sudut kamarnya serta meraih sebuah _recording tape._

Setelah terdengar suara "Piipp" dari _tape_ itu, Shindou mulai berbicara, "Lagu ini kunyanyikan khusus untukmu, sahabat terbaikku, Kirino Ranmaru. Kumohon jangan menangis ya saat mendengar suaraku yang sumbang ini, hehehe ..." lalu jemarinya menari di atas tuts piano, melantunkan _intro _dari lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya.

_._

_._

_Kyoushitsu no kokkuban ni  
Kaita moji zenbu kieta keredo mo  
Minna de egaita seishun wa  
Zettai! Mo kienai omoide sa!_

_Kimi to deaetta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai  
Mune ni idaita yume wo  
Nakusanaide sono mama ni_

_Utsumukanaide waratte yukou  
Sayonara matta ne  
Matta ne  
Utsumukanaide waratte yukou  
Sayonara ….  
Matta ne …._

_._

_._

Shindou menekan tombol stop karena layar ponselnya tiba-tiba berkedap-kedip.

"Kirino?" ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, "_Moshi-moshi_, _sore wa nan desu ka_?"

_"Shindou, kamu sudah di rumah kan?" tanya Kirino di seberang sana._

_"__Ah.__ Memangnya kenapa?" Shindou balik bertanya._

_"Hah …. __Yokatta ne__ …." _terdengar helaan napas lega dari Kirino,_ "Habis, hujannya makin deras. Halaman rumahku saja sampai banjir."_ katanya.

Shindou tersenyum menahan tawa, _"Oh begitu, tenang saja aku sudah di rumah kok." _ujarnya.

Kirino tersenyum mendengarnya, _"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, __jaa nee__ …."_

Telepon diputus, Shindou meletakkan ponselnya di atas piano lalu ia mengambil _recording tape_ dan mendengarkan hasil rekamannya.

Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat, 'Yah, Kirino …. Kalaupun aku harus pergi, kita akan tetap bertemu, kan?' batinnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, "Takuto!" panggil ibu dari bawah.

"_Hai hai, chotto matte _..." sahut Shindou sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Ayo." ibu menarik tangan Shindou. Mereka berdua akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang.

.

.

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, Shindou disuruh menunggu di luar, sementara ibunya tetap tinggal di ruangan karena ada yang akan dibicarakan.

"Bagaimana _Sensei_, apakah ada perubahan?" tanya ibu Shindou, berharap-harap cemas.

Otonashi-_sensei, _dokter spesialis yang menangani Shindou membaca sekali lagi hasil tes dengan teliti, "Saya tak menyangka Takuto-kun akan menjadi sekuat ini, padahal dia sudah lama tak mengonsumsi obat yang saya berikan." ujar dokter tamatan S2 tersebut.

Dahi ibu berkerut, "Jadi maksud anda ... Takuto sudah terbebas dari ..."

"Belum sepenuhnya Nyonya …." sela Otonashi-_sensei _menginterupsi, "Meskipun kondisi penderitanya baik tapi _leukemia mieloblastic_ bukanlah penyakit yang bisa lumpuh dengan sendirinya. Harus dilakukan kemoterapi, kalaupun terapi itu tidak dilakukan paling tidak harus rutin dengan obatnya." jelas sang dokter.

Ibu mendesah, padahal beliau sangat berharap kalau Shindou bisa segera terlepas dari penyakit darah yang mematikan itu.

"Baiklah _Sensei_. Tapi adakah cara agar Takuto bisa disembuhkan?" tanya ibu.

"Kemungkinan untuk sembuh hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Sebenarnya ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya yaitu dengan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang, tapi ..."

"Tapi apa _Sensei_? Biayanya besar? Saya tidak ragu, saya hanya ingin anak saya terbebas dari penyakit mematikan itu!" ibu menginterupsi.

"Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya, Nyonya. Tapi, pendonor sumsum tulang belakang itu tergolong langka dan jarang ada yang cocok 100% dengan penderitanya." jawab Otonashi-_sensei_.

"Oh, saya sudah tahu hal itu sebelumnya, _sensei_. Kalau begitu anda bisa mengambil tulang belakang saya." ujar ibu.

Dokter berambut _navy blue _itu terkejut, "A-apa!? Tapi pendonornya harus dari orang yang baru meninggal, Nyonya. Kalau dari yang masih hidup saya takut akan beresiko tinggi …."

"Saya siap. Apapun resikonya, termasuk jika saya harus kehilangan nyawa demi anak saya."

"Tapi, Nyonya ..."

"_Sensei,_ lakukan saja!"

Otonashi-_sensei_ menghela napasnya, "Baiklah, baik. Tapi saya tentu harus mendapat persetujuan langsung dari pasien."

"Dia tidak akan setuju _Sensei,_ jadidia tidak perlu tahu." kata ibu.

"Karena itulah, saya ragu melakukannya Nyonya …."

"_Sensei _…. Apakah jika putra anda mengalami hal serupa seperti putra saya, _Sensei_ hanya akan tinggal diam dan menunggu 'keajaiban'?"

Dokter cantik beriris mata biru safir itu terhenyak mendengar ucapan ibu Shindou.

"Saya yakin, anda tidak akan melakukan apa yang saya katakan tadi, jadi saya mohon anda jangan ragu, jalan hidup Takuto masih panjang, dia masih bisa melanjutkan sekolah dan bekerja, saya tak ingin dia merasa kecil di dunia ini, saya tak mau penyakit ini melenyapkan kepercayaan dirinya, tolong _Sensei _..." ibu menembus iris mata biru safir milik dokter di hadapannya tersebut dengan tatapan memohon.

Melihat ibu Shindou sampai memohon seperti itu, dokter yang juga wanita seperti beliau langsung luluh, "_Wakarimashita_." jawabnya, kali ini tanpa keraguan.

.

.

"_Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de_. _Jiyuu_ _o mamoru tame ni. Kagayai teta ano firudo o. Kono-te ni torimodosou …._"

Shindou mendendangkan lagu yang sedang didengarnya melalui _earphone _yang tertaut di kedua telinganya. Tak lama kemudian ibunya keluar dari ruangan.

"Takuto, Takuto!" panggil beliau sambil mengguncang bahu Shindou.

Shindou terkejut, "Oh _Okaa-san, sore wa nan desu ka_?" tanyanya sambil melepas sebelah _earphone_-nya.

"Takuto, Otonashi-_sensei_ sudah menemukan pendonor sumsum tulang belakang untukmu nak!" cerita ibu dengan senyum bahagia, yang sebenarnya hanya kepura-puraan belaka.

"_Hontou ni_? Siapa pendonornya, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Shindou, senyuman cerahnya merekah begitu mendengar berita menggembirakan ini.

Mendadak ibu terdiam, tapi kemudian beliau tersenyum, "Pendonor itu tak mau diberitahu identitasnya, tak masalah kan?"

Shindou hanya manggut-manggut, "Oh begitu, aku sih terima saja _Kaa-san_."

Ibu tersenyum lega, "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." ajak beliau.

'Maafkan kebohongan _Okaa-san,_ Takuto. _Okaa-san_ hanya ingin kau sembuh.' batinnya.

* * *

Saat perjalanan pulang, Shindou bertemu dengan Kirino. Anak itu tengah menenteng sebuah _paper bag_ berukuran sedang.

"Oi, Kirino!" seru Shindou.

Mendengar suara yang _familier_ itu, Kirino pun menoleh dan mendapati Shindou tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan ibunya yang mengikuti.

"_Konnichiwa _Shindou, _Oba-san_." sapa Kirino, tersenyum.

"_Konnichiwa, _Kirino-kun. _Ogenki desu ka?_" ibu Shindou menyapa balik.

"_Hai, genki desu_." balas Kirino sopan.

"Habis belanja, Kirino?" tanya Shindou.

"_Uhn. _Untuk persediaan bulan ini." jawab anak berambut merah muda itu, kali ini tanpa _twintail _yang biasa menghias kepalanya tersebut.

"S_ou ka_ …."

"Kau sendiri, habis dari mana, Shindou?" tanya Kirino.

"_E-etto_ …." Shindou kebingungan menjawabnya

"Kami baru pulang dari rumah sakit, Kirino-kun." dan ia membiarkan ibunya menjawab.

"Oh …. Siapa yang sakit?" Kirino bertanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak ada, kami hanya menjenguk temannya _Okaa-san_." sahut Shindou cepat.

Kirino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku duluan ya Shindou …."

"_Matte, _Kirino. Kau mau mampir ke rumahku dulu, tidak? Aku punya _game_ baru di _Nintendo Wii_-ku." ajak Shindou.

"Ng …. Apa tidak mengganggu?" tanya Kirino ragu.

"Tidak kok, lagipula sudah lama kan kita berdua tidak main _game_ bersama? Ayolah …. _Okaa-san _mengizinkanku kan?"

"_Uhn_." Ibunya hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"_Ano _…. Mungkin sebentar saja tidak apa-apa." ujar Kirino akhirnya.

"_Yatta!_" dengan sumringah, Shindou menggamit lengan sahabatnya itu dan mereka berjalan sama-sama ke kediaman keluarga Shindou.

.

.

Saat di kamar Shindou, "Kirino, tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau ke bawah dulu." kata Shindou.

"Iya." Balas Kirino sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

Kirino melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar yang cukup luas tersebut, "Sudah lama aku tidak kemari …." gumamnya.

Lalu pandangan Kirino tertuju pada sebuah _frame_ berisi fotonya dan Shindou, ia meraih _frame _tersebut dan tangannya menyenggol sesuatu.

"Eh?" Kirino membungkuk lalu mengambilnya, "Kertas apa ini?"

Kirino membuka kertas yang dilipat itu, manik matanya dengan cepat memindai kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana, dan manik mata itu membesar ketika ia membaca sebuah tulisan,

_Shindou Takuto. 15 tahun. Positif mengidap Leukemia Mieloblastic._

"_Le-leukemia_ ... Shindou …."

Tangan Kirino bergetar, dengan tergesa ia melipat kembali kertas itu dan menaruhnya ke tempat semula. _Frame _foto yang tadi diambilnya pun dikembalikan lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka oleh pemiliknya, Kirino sedikit terkejut namun ia berusaha bersikap normal.

"Maaf ya lama. Aku membuatkan minum untukmu." kata Shindou yang saat ini memegang sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas sirup.

"_A-ah_. Tidak apa-apa." ujar Kirino, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Shindou.

"Kau kenapa, Kirino?" tanya Shindou yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"_Ng. Nandemonai._" Kirino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Umm baiklah, ayo kita main." Shindou pun mengeluarkan _Nintendo Wii_-nya dan mereka berdua pun bermain bersama.

.

.

"_Kyou no kansha,_ Kirino!" seru Shindou ketika Kirino akan pulang.

"_Ah. Jaa ne …._" balas Kirino seraya melambaikan tangan.

Setelah itu keduanya menampakkan emosi yang berbeda. Shindou kembali masuk ke rumahnya dengan riang, sementara Kirino berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan wajah sendu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Shindou terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata menembus jendela kamarnya.

Tanpa dikomando, karena sudah biasa, Shindou langsung ke kamar mandi dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung

_Brukk_ ….

Lalu ia menabrak lemari pakaiannya.

"Ukh …." Shindou merintih pelan seraya memegang hidungnya yang terantuk lemari, bisa ia rasakan benda cair berbau tajam yang kental mengalir dari sana.

Perlahan tubuh itu merosot ke bawah seiring dengan rasa pening yang berdenyut di pelipisnya,

Sebelum kegelapan menguasai pandangan iris _hazel _itu.

.

.

"Takuto …. Sarapan sudah siap!" seru ibu dari bawah, namun tidak ada sahutan.

'Aneh, biasanya jam segini dia sudah bangun ….' pikir wanita yang sedang mengelap piring itu.

'Yah, mungkin aku hampiri saja ke kamarnya.' batin beliau seraya meletakkan piring yang telah dilapnya hingga bersih, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Takuto!" panggil ibunya sambil mengetuk pintu kayu itu, namun masih tak ada sahutan.

"Hmh …." Ibu pun menarik _handle_ pintunya, "Takuto, ayo ba …."

Betapa terkejutnya beliau menemukan putranya terlungkup di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ta-Takuto?! Kau kenapa, nak?! Takuto!"

Tanpa pikir panjang beliau segera menelepon ambulans melalui ponselnya.

* * *

"Nyonya, kondisinya anfal. Shindou-kun harus segera mendapat donor sumsum tulang belakang." kata Otonashi-_sensei_.

"Ya Tuhan ..." ibu Shindou menutup wajahnya, gelisah.

"Bagaimana, Nyonya, apa kita lakukan sekarang juga?" tanya Otonashi-_sensei_.

"_Ano _…. Bisakah ditunggu sampai Takuto sadar, _Sensei_?" tanya ibu Shindou.

Dokter wanita muda itu tampak berpikir, "Baiklah, Nyonya." jawabnya.

.

.

Ponsel keluaran _Android_ itu berdering pertanda ada panggilan masuk, tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya, pemilik ponsel itu segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi, Kirino desu_."

Terdengar suara agak parau di ujung sana, "_Ano_ …. Kirino-kun …."

"Oh, _Oba-san_, _sore wa nan desu ka_?" tanya Kirino setelah melihat siapa pemanggilnya.

"Kirino-kun, Takuto …. Takuto masuk rumah sakit …." ucap pemilik suara itu, ibunya Shindou.

"Ah?! Shi-Shindou? Di rumah sakit mana, _Oba-san_?" Kirino bertanya dengan panik.

"Inazuma General Hospital. Bisakah kamu kemari sekarang, Kirino-kun? Kamar Shindou ada di ruang 009." pinta ibunya Shindou.

"_Ha-hai_. Saya ke sana sekarang." ujar Kirino, kemudian ia menutup panggilannya.

.

.

Kirino berjalan tergesa menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang luas itu, setibanya di depan ruang nomor 009 ia berhenti dan menghampiri ibu Shindou yang tengah duduk menunggu.

"_Oba-san_?" tegurnya.

"Ah, Kirino-kun, duduklah." ujar wanita tersebut.

Kirino pun duduk di samping ibunda sahabatnya itu, dan beliau mulai berbicara, "Kirino-kun, sebenarnya …. Takuto …."

"Ya. saya sudah mengetahuinya, _Oba-san_." sela Kirino pelan.

Ibu Shindou nampak terkejut, "Da-darimana kamu tahu, Kirino-kun?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis, "_Go-gomenasai, _ke-kemarin _s_aya tidak sengaja melihat surat keterangan hasil pemeriksaan milik Shindou, _Oba-san_."

Ibu Shindou hanya menghela napas pelan, kemudian beliau tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau kamu sudah mengetahuinya. Sebelumnya maaf, Kirino-kun, kalau Takuto menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darimu, ia hanya tak ingin kau menyesal setelah mengetahui keadaannya …."

Kirino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berusaha mempertahankan senyuman tipisnya yang hampir memudar.

"Lalu, sebenarnya enam bulan kemarin saat kami pergi ke luar negeri, keadaan Takuto sudah parah. Kami pergi ke sana untuk berobat dan mencari donor sumsum tulang belakang untuknya. Namun karena tak ada satu pun yang cocok akhirnya kami kembali ke Jepang, di rumah sakit ini lah _Oba-san_ melakukan serangkaian tes dan ternyata sumsum tulang belakang _Oba-san_ 98% cocok dengan milik Takuto ..."

"Ja-jadi, _Oba-san _yang akan menjadi pendonor untuk Shindou?" tanya Kirino.

Beliau mengangguk, "Tapi tolong, jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Takuto. _Oba-san _tak ingin dia tambah menderita karena menghawatirkan ibunya." pinta wanita itu, memohon.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Kirino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah cemas.

.

.

Tanpa mereka duga, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu.

"_Okaa-san_ …." desisnya lirih.

Shindou, yang ketika baru sadar langsung mendengar hal yang mengejutkan seperti itu, merasa peningnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia terhuyung mundur ke ranjangnya.

'Tidak ... Ini tidak boleh terjadi! _Okaa-san _tidak boleh menjadi pendonorku!' jerit Shindou dalam hatinya.

'Argghh ... Kenapa _Sensei_ mengizinkan _Okaa-san_ tanpa persetujuanku?!' Shindou merenggut rambut _wavy_-nya sambil tertunduk, frustasi.

Karena kesal, Shindou pun mencabut infusnya secara paksa dan menerjang keluar kamarnya.

"_Okaa-san!_"

Wanita yang dipanggil _Okaa-san_ dan anak di sampingnya itu nampak terkejut.

"Takuto?"

"Shindou?"

"Kenapa _Okaa-san _melakukannya?!" seru Shindou, wajahnya merah menahan amarah.

"Shi-Shindou …."

"Kau juga, Kirino! Kenapa kau harus mengetahui semuanya?!"

Kirino langsung terdiam ketika Shindou menyerukan nada tinggi padanya.

"Sudahlah, Takuto, _Okaa-san _melakukan ini semua demi kau!" seru ibunya.

Shindou menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Lebih baik aku menderita selamanya daripada aku harus kehilangan _Okaa-san_!" serunya seraya berlari pergi.

"Takuto!"

"_Oba-san_, biar saya yang menyusulnya." Kirino pun bergegas mengejar Shindou yang sudah agak jauh.

* * *

"Shindou! _Matte kudasai_!" seru Kirino. Namun yang diminta untuk menunggu tidak lantas berhenti begitu saja, Shindou mempercepat larinya walaupun tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemah.

Dan Shindou benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya ketika ia tersandung akar pohon yang melintang di taman rumah sakit.

"Shindou!" Kirino segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang terlungkup di rerumputan itu, "Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, eh?" ujar Kirino sambil membantu Shindou duduk.

"Diamlah, Kirino!" Shindou berusaha menepis tangan Kirino yang menopangnya, namun Kirino menahan tangan tersebut.

"Che. Kau ini …."

"…. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku hal sepenting itu, eh, _baka_?" tanya Kirino dengan senyum sarkastik.

"Ki-Kirino …."

Bulir-bulir kristal bening perlahan menetes dari iris biru safir itu, "Kenapa kau membiarkan kelancanganku yang memberi tahukannya, kenapa bukan kau saja, dasar, Shindou _baka_!"

Terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Kirino yang saat ini mendekap Shindou di pelukannya. Shindou yang merasa bersalah menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Kirino.

"_Gomenasai_ …. Kiri-chan …."

Kirino menghentikan isakannya, "A-apa? Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Kiri-chan." jawab Shindou, jahil.

"Hiks …. Dasar, _baka_! Shindou _baka_!" Kirino memukul pelan lengan Shindou yang sedang mengusap kepalanya.

"A-aduh sakit dong, Kiri-chan …. Ampun ampun …." ujar Shindou, berusaha menahan serangan yang menghujaninya.

Kirino tertawa kecil sembari mengusap air matanya, "Masih sempat-sempatnya kau bercanda, Shindou." katanya.

Shindou tersenyum, "Karena aku tidak ingin kau sedih gara-gara aku, Kirino …." ucapnya.

"Tidak kok. Aku yakin operasi pendonoran itu akan berhasil." ujar Kirino.

Shindou menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, Kirino. Operasi itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak mau _Okaa-san_ mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia …."

"A-apa maksudmu sia-sia, Shindou? Ibumu tentu melakukan itu karena ia sayang padamu!" sergah Kirino.

Sekali lagi senyuman terlukis di bibir pucat Shindou, "Kirino, besok ulang tahunmu kan?"

Mendengarnya Kirino tampak bingung, "Iya. Kenapa kau malah membahas ulang tahunku, Shindou?" tanyanya.

"Kirino, besok ambil kado yang ada di kamarku ya …. Aku rasa aku takkan bisa memberikannya langsung padamu …."

"Shindou, apa maksudmu?!" seru Kirino.

"Uhuk …."

"Shindou!"

"Kirino, maaf …. Ukh …. Aku …."

"Jangan bicara lagi! Aku akan membawamu ke kamar sekarang!" Kirino memapah tubuh Shindou.

"A-aku …. Sayang kamu, Kirino …."

_Brukk_ ….

"Shindou!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**(Kirino's POV)**

_Utsumukanaide waratte yukou …._

_Che. Lirik lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu benar-benar menohok jantungku, Shindou._

_Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tetap tersenyum saat dirimu pergi meninggalkanku selamanya,_

_Di hari yang spesial bagiku …._

.

.

Aku menaruh _recording tape_ itu di atas meja belajar di kamar Shindou. Ya, sesuai permintaannya kemarin aku datang kemari mengambil kado darinya yang ditujukan padaku.

Aku menghela napas, pandanganku mengitari ruangan yang amat sangat tidak asing bagiku ini.

Ah …. Rasanya terlalu sakit.

.

.

"_A-aku …. Sayang kamu, Kirino …."_

_Shindou, kau itu …._

_Apa tidak bisa bersabar sebentar saja, membiarkanku menjawab ucapanmu?_

_Aku juga menyayangimu, Shindou …._

_Oh, aku bohong, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu._

_Dan aku sangat menyesal karena tidak memberitahukannya padamu lebih awal._

.

.

Tetesan air mata satu per satu jatuh membasahi wajahku, mengalir melewati bibirku yang mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya.

_Tapi, tak mengapa, Shindou. Itu bukan masalah …._

_Yang penting saat ini kau sudah tertidur dengan damai._

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan tanganku meraih _recording tape_ itu sebelum aku berjalan meninggalkan kamar Shindou.

Sesaat aku sempat terdiam di depan pintu, menatap _recording tape_, atau dengan kata lain kado yang seharusnya Shindou berikan padaku itu.

_Terimakasih Shindou, kado terakhir yang sangat indah …._

_Aku akan menjaganya, pasti._

.

.

Kakiku perlahan menuruni tangga, saat sebuah suara menghampiri telingaku,

"_Tanjoubi omedeto, _Kiri-chan …."

Aku langsung terdiam,

.

.

"Shindou?"

-END

* * *

note: akhirnya jadi juga dipublish setelah diedit disana-sini. ini fic TakuRan kedua saya di fandom Inazuma :"D

saya rasa masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, karena itu mohon kritik sarannya di kotak review, readers-sama ^^ *deep bows*


End file.
